Mayuri
Introduction Mayuri, close range fighter with bombs, poisons, and oil slick. He excels in close range clashes and juggle with his S series. His mid range involves chain grabs and planting bombs. He can also plant bombs on his opponent and unleash Ashisogijizou for massive damage. Pro *High clash priority and juggle ability with S series *B rank damage output *Bomb plant combo leads to versatile combo *Bankai, poison multiple enemy, oil slick, & cancel effect upon activation *Long shunpo distance *Tricks with EX *Plant bomb on stage, traps and combo set up *High priority B and GS at mid range *Air S, 2 hit high clash priority Con *S series unsafe on block *EX's poison portion only does 5% *Bomb can hit Mayuri as well *Bankai, is bait to eating EX. Can not block *Lower average stamina Movelist Analysis Combo 1. Sx2, B, Sx4 *Basic reiatsu build combo 2. Sx2, O, Sx2, B, Sx4......(shunpo away) O *Basic damage combo, detonate bomb at safe distance *Detonation is slow to activate but unblockable 3. Sx2, O, Sx2, GS, Sx4 *Shove enemy into a wall or bomb with GS, juggle with Sx4 afterward 4. Sx2, EX *EX combo, will do 60% damage if in a corner 5. B, (2~5 bombs), Sx4 *Grab enemy with B at midrange with 2~5 bombs between Mayuri and the opponent, the bombs juggles the opponent then follow up with Sx4 6. Sx2, B, Sx4, 1~2 bombs, Sx4 *If there is 1~2 bombs located right below where combo 1 ends, opponent will juggle to allow another set of Sx4 to hit 7. O detonate, OTG Air A *Detonate combo Strategy Bomb Plant *2~3 Bombs Cluster Set Up #Camp around the cluster of bombs #Attempt combo 3, 5, & 6. *Defence Line, Plant a Line of Bombs #Works against other close range fighters Spam Air R3 Air S *Build bar and punish slow recovery from far away Initiating Offense *Air S, S #Hit confirm, safe on block #Grab if blocked Positioning *During a combo, adjust where the enemy will be blasted #after B and O, walk and adjust the direction the enemy will be blasted away #prioritize shoving into ringout, bombs, & corners. OTG *if enemy stays down, S, A #set up a bomb safely after OTG, if enemey rolls near the bomb, frame advantage on explosion #enemy blocks bomb, block stun, GS, unparryable EX *Sx2, EX #If you see up coming danger or teamate nearby, stay underground #Allow danger to passby #Let teammate combo the opponent instead #Come out when teamate is getting targeted *Against Bankai Renji #EX against A and B, 7~8 hits Clashing *Air S, Sx4 #Very high clash priority Mid Range *B and GS #High priority can beat Byakuya protected inside senbonzakura O Bankai *Draw enemy to top of screen, then activate #Enemy will start at the top of the stage in Bankai, close target #Poison right away *Use it to cancel enemy supers/teammate ringout/teamamte combo #Protect yourself and teammate from danger *Don't extend too far, if teammate can not keep enemy busy #Oil slick the stage to prevent them from going too far out #If an enemy does get oil slicked, extend out to deliver unescapable damage *Check your stamina #Use bankai at low life if enemy do not have PU activated, less risk of instant death #Best if your the first to activate, kill before activating PU, and poison opponent new life before dying *Make sure to pair up in base form if you want power up during bankai #Can't pair up in bankai form #Defense up/ damage up seems to be the most effective for Mayuri #Infinite/Increasing reiatsu & Infinite bankai will work if teammate can spam a good projectile based move, example: Soifon's EX, Rukia's O, Byakuya's A laser, etc